I Alone
by MissingLadyOfTheLake
Summary: Bonnie's diary entries from 1994 Mystic Falls from Day one to beyond. Her six months with Damon to the bitter loneliness she felt alone in 1994.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

I've never really thought much in writing in one of you before. This was more of Elena and Stefan's thing. But right now, you seem like a better option.

Well, where do I begin? I died yesterday. I've died before, but this time was different. Now that the Other Side is completely destroyed, I died and went somewhere else.

Damon's with me, too. We died together, hand in hand as the Other Side collapsed all around us.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" I asked. That was all I was thinking about. The pain. I was pretty sure it would hurt worse for me since I was the anchor.

"I don't know-"

Damon's response was cut off, but I'm pretty sure I knew what he was going to say anyways.

We stood together by each other's side as we died. In a way I was sad for Damon. He wasn't supposed to die with me. He was supposed to be with Elena. He was supposed to come back like everyone else. I was supposed to let him through.

But fate had other plans.

"Well would you look at that." He said smiling dryly. My eyes widened in fear and surprise because well, it meant he was gonna die with me.

Seeing him say his goodbyes to Elena was so sad, it made me want to break down. The worst part was that she couldn't even hear him. He was already on the Other Side. His goodbye was so passionate. It revealed a side of Damon that he would never let me see.

Well, here's the weird part. We weren't dead for three seconds as the whole Other Side went down when the sound of all the chaos just drifted away and came to a complete top.

That was it. No pain, whatsoever. Just silence.

I let my open and found that I was surrounded by trees that didn't have a ghostly look like five minutes ago.

I looked over at Damon to see that he was looking at me. We both looked down at our hands and quickly jerked them out of the embrace.

"Well that got awkward fast." He mumbled in his usual smartalic tone.

I roll my eyes and continue to scan over the scene around us. It looked like we were still in Mystic Falls.

But something seemed off to me.

I take off walking towards town.

"Hey, where are you going?" Damon shouts after me as he followed behind me.

Eventually he catches up and walks beside me. We enter the town and I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"Well I still feel a fang, so that must mean that I'm still a vampire." Damon said. "Either I'm a dead vampire of Mystic Falls is no longer magic free."

While he was talking, I let my eyes wander over to the Grill. Only to find that it was still in one piece.

"Look." I direct his attention over towards the Grill and he narrows his eyes as if he couldn't believe it either.

"I'm pretty sure I blew that place up only an hour ago."

"Why don't we see any people?" I ask. "Were still on the Other Side. We should at least be able to see the living."

He turned around to look once again for anyone else only to come up short.

"Where the hell are we? And I don't mean geographically."

I turned around in the direction he's looking in. "I have no idea." I say.

We looked all over town and fell short. The only thing left to do was walk.

I guess towards the Boardinghouse because that was the only place left to go.

We'd take a car, but none of them had any keys in them.

Plus neither of us wanted to hot wire one.

So we walked. We walked until we got to Elena's house only to find it like the Grill, in one piece.

We sat contemplating on what to make of this situation.

Basically I explained to Damon what I found out while we trekked through Mystic Falls.

Grams told me to stay strong before she died on the Other Side. She touched me too. When she did, she must have casted a spell that would send me to where Damon and I found out when we got to Elena's house 1994 Mystic Falls.

She sent me here so that I could find a way out. When I held Damon's hand, I must have brought him with me.

We didn't say it but in a way I saved his life.

So Damon asked me if I knew how to get out. Well, the bad news to this miracle was that I still can't do magic.

"Which means we're stuck here." Damon said bitterly.

I didn't want to be the pessimist of this operation, so I'm keeping my head up and looking on the bright side.

Damon, on the other hand, is constantly insisting that this is his own personal hell.

Sometimes I feel as if if he would just have hope like me, a miracle will happen and we can go home.

If not, well I guess Damon and I will be roommates for a while.

I've gotta go. Damon found an old Monopoly board game and I'm so bored I kind of want to play it.

Until next time,

~Bonnie

_**Hello kitties!**_

**_I've had this story idea in my head for a while and I thought I should just get it out like I did with Sky Flower._**

**_Anyways, review it up!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Damon is the worst roommate.

I mean yes, he's Damon, but I don't get Stefan managed it for so many years.

Like we were washing clothes today and well, it kind of was a recipe for disaster.

I was folding up the bath towels and clothes from the dryer when I made the mistake of grabbing one of his shirts at the exact same moment he did.

I gazed into his eyes just when he looked up at me. "I've got it." He said coldly.

Okay, first of all, Damon can't fold. I mean he's like a two out of ten when it comes to folding. Since I worked a job at JcPenney sophomore year, I was awesome at it.

But you know, I'm pretty sure Damon didn't care.

Cause again, he's Damon.

"I can do it for you." I said. I have this OCD that I've developed over the past two weeks where I like folding the laundry the right way.

Sometimes I just wait for him to put up his crappy folded laundry and refold it when he's not looking.

I'm being petty, sometimes that happens to you over the course of two weeks alone with the same guy.

"Bonnie, let go of the damn shirt." He said.

"Damon, please just...let me-fold it!" I said trying to yank it out of his vice like grip.

But you know, I'm a powerless witch and he's a 175 year old vampire.

I think you're smart enough to see who has the upper hand here.

But you know, I'm stubborn.

"Let go, Bonnie." He said being a complete show off by standing up lazily holding the shirt careless in his hands. I grunted as I pulled for it. "There's no point in you trying, I've got eternity to fight you on this."

"There's no point in you fighting me because I'm just gonna have to fold it over again behind your back!"

Whoops.

"I know you're used to being a judge-y little powerful witch, but at some point you've got to realize that that ship has sailed and I'm stronger than you again."

"Let go, Damon."

"Fine."

The next thing I knew, I was on my butt on the basement ground and he was smiling triumphantly at me with the shirt in his hand. He tossed it down at me and walked away. "Have it your way."

I hate Damon.

Sometimes I wish I could just wipe that smug look off of his face when its there.

I know why he's always so angry all the time. I mean, I get it. Someone's a little grouchy because his girlfriend is in the land of the living and he's stuck with her best friend living the same day over and over again.

Sometimes he's not mad, he's just as bored as me. I found some old camcorder while we were searching through Stefan's room. After we finally managed to get it turned on, I thought it'd be hilarious to like have fun with it.

"This is Bonnie Bennett reporting to you live in the newsroom. Please welcome our guest Damon Salvatore!" I said in a news reporter tone. I pointed the camera at Damon.

"This is stupid." He said walking away. "And I'm not talking about the camera."

Even when he's bored he can't stop thinking about home.

I know I can't stop either. Every time I enter my house, Elena's house, even the boardinghouse.

It's the closest I can be to everyone.

Besides Damon.

The past two weeks has left me missing everyone. Damon can be enough company sometimes, but I often wonder if he's good company at all.

Sometimes he can be, for a brief moment, like the older brother that I never had.

And sometimes he can be straight up annoying.

Like again, today.

But sometimes I find myself worrying about him. In a way I care about Damon. He's my best friend's boyfriend after all. But if it came down to it, I still would've held his hand when death came.

Not for Elena, not for Stefan.

But because I care about Damon.

In a weird way I kind of love him.

He won't say it but I know Damon feels the same way.

Damon doesn't have to say it, though. He does it with his own actions. Like making breakfast, going grocery shopping with me even though he never has to. I can't get hurt if we're the only ones here.

Also doing little stuff with me. Like playing Monopoly, although I'm pretty sure he cheats.

Its the little things that he does that displays his feelings for me. And when he does, I forget that I'm here with one of the most dangerous vampires on earth.

Its just good friends.

Wow, I just started writing about how I hated him and now all of a sudden I'm writing about how he's a good friend.

I'm confusing myself now. I'm going to bed.

Goodnight,

~Bonnie


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

Yesterday started out like the past two and a half weeks: after an hour of being up, I ate breakfast with Damon, and tried to fill in another word from the crossword puzzle on the newspaper. One of the words was Olympic swimmer and all of a sudden I wanted to go swimming.

I hadn't swam since that time Matt killed himself to try to see Vicki. He came back, but still.

"You wanna go swimming today?" I ask Damon as we sat eating the pancakes he made. They aren't the best but it's better than nothing.

"What?" Damon looked up at me puzzled at my random outburst.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I ask again.

He cocks an eyebrow at me and then gives me a shrug. "Sure, why not?"

I still don't know how I managed to get him to come with me. He just seemed so willing.

So we went down to the lake closer to the Lockwood Cellar. I wore my two piece green swimsuit under a Long sleeved black shirt I found in the laundry the other day and Damon just wore blue swim trunks and a black T-shirt.

The whole way there I was trying to get him to smile. Eventually I got him to when I mentioned that time Stefan tried to speak in an Irish accent.

I was just happier today.

The second we it was closer by I shoved Damon. "Race you to the water, and no vamp speed!" I shout looking back at him. His smile is still there, but I sense something else. Something mischievous.

Suddenly I'm in his arms bridal style and he's running towards the water. I scream bloody murder as he throws me into the water.

The impact rings through my ears for a moment and I just relish in the mood we're both in. I know when I surface that both of us will be for a brief moment happy.

And when I do, Damon is laughing at my wet appearance.

"That was not funny!" I fake pout.

"The look on your face was." Realization hits Damon as he looks down at me. "Is that my shirt?" He asks jumping in the water. It's up to our waist where we stand.

"What?" I look down at the shirt and turn it a little to see that the tag does say Varvatos. "Probably, but I like it so much that I might just keep it."

"No way, give it back." Damon says.

"Fine." I take it off and hand it to him. "Here."

"I don't want it now." He puts his nose up to it. "Its got witch cooties."

"We live together, we're both covered in cooties." I rebuttal.

"Whatever." Damon slips off his black T-shirt. He tossed it over to the grassy ground and suddenly disappeared underwater. I turn around to look for him. I'm scared because I don't know what he's planning to do.

I feel a hand grab onto my ankle and suddenly I'm under water again. I look to see Damon underneath with me.

And all I see the translucent waters surrounding us.

I suddenly remember how Grams told me that she was comfortable about finding peace only because she knew that I was going to find mine.

And I do. In a weird way, 75% of the day felt like I had found peace.

And then I saw the sun beams peek through the trees around us and shine down in stray beams in different spots around us. My eyes fell suddenly on Damon and I almost sucked in water.

Never in the time that I knew him as Damon had he looked so, perfect. Like he was ethereal at that moment. His perfectly chiseled chest was bright from the sunlight and it made me want to just hug him. And his eyes...

Gosh, his eyes made me for a brief moment forget about going home. I felt like I was at home when I was drowning in his eyes.

He swam over to me and took me in his arms again the same way as before. I continued to hold my breath as his gorgeous eyes remained on me. He slowly pulled us back to the surface and during that time never looked away from mine. His black hair was splattered against his forehead and his strong arms remained around me. One wrapped around my legs and one cradling my back.

"I'll do it." He suddenly says.

"Do what?" I ask.

"I'll be happy here. I'll do it. We're gonna be here for a while so yeah... I'll do it." For once in a long time, his smile had managed to reach his eyes. He sets me down.

"Good." I don't know why I did. Honestly, a year ago, I would have wanted to stabbed myself repeatedly and burn myself alive than do this, but you know, people change.

I plant a kiss on his cheek. My lips linger there, and at first he's frozen in surprise. But after a few seconds he relaxed and moved his lips to rest into mine.

I don't know what happened. The next thing that happened was something I would never do either. Suddenly we were reaching and pulling and kissing each other as if we needed each other and well, I honestly felt like I did.

Then my frame of mind returned. And I remembered who I was kissing. I mean I was kissing a serial killer. Not only that, but this serial killer was my best friend's boyfriend. Not to mention her brother was _my_ boyfriend. They are probably grieving us both and here we were making out with each other.

This was wrong. Since when was I this selfish?

So how was I going to pull away from him? I don't have magic, so witchy migraining him was an out. Plus, I couldn't just pull out of his vampire strong arms.

"Damon..." I whisper against his lips. His lips move down to my jawline.

I suddenly don't want to stop for a brief moment. But I have to.

"Stop..." I whisper. He nips at my jawline and leaves a trail of kisses in his path.

"Damon..." I say again. His kisses trail down towards my neck.

Afraid of what might happen next, with all my strength, I pull away.

My eyes widen like a deer in headlights as I look up at him. His blue eyes question my behavior and I just grit my teeth at our dastardly deeds.

I had no one to blame but ourselves. Mostly me but its not like didn't tell him to stop.

I'm so ashamed and full of rage that I slap him. And hard.

I was playing with fire since I couldn't well, use magic to protect myself from his vampire rage. So when his eyes flashed over with anger, I felt scared.

But something else was there.

The next thing I know, we were back at the house and I woke up in his bedroom with his arms around me. I-i don't like going into details, so dear diary, you can let your mind decide what we did there.

After I snuck out of there, I came in here to write in you. I need it.

What am I going to say when we eat breakfast with each other? Hey! Last night was a mistake, do you want syrup on your pancakes?

Maybe he'll get that it was a mistake too. Or worst case scenario, he'll say that it wasn't an want to further this relationship. Then i all have to let him down gently or freaking break up with him over the phone-

I'll do it. I'm gonna go downstairs and not say anything unless he does first.

Wish me luck

~Bonnie


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary:

I went downstairs today for breakfast and found that I beat Damon up this morning. He was still sound asleep in his room. I still had time.

So I decided to go to Grams' 1994 house and see if there is anything there I might need. Maybe for instance her grimoire. I needed to get back into witchy mode if it means we could go home.

Which reminds me, do I really want to go home? I'm kind of debating it now. It's like the bad side of me wants me to stay while the good parts want me to find a way to get out of here.

That's what I thought about on the walk there. The feeling of freedom and loneliness clashed inside of me repeatedly for over thirty minutes. I wasn't even halfway there when it suddenly hit me.

No matter what Damon and I did, how we felt, even if we did go home, there would be no guarantee that we would even be together.

I was with Jeremy, and Elena was with Damon. Elena is my best friend. I would be breaking girl code to the max if I was with Damon.

What is this? I don't like dAmon! Damon is mean and evil and manipulative and arrogant and impulsive and psychotic and-

I just need to push all my feelings aside until we got home. And who knows, maybe they won't ever surface again. Maybe I won't ever have to think about us ever being together. Just one look at Jeremy's face could fix all of this.

That's all that I thought about as I walked into gram's house. I was quick to get what I needed. Lucky for me, my house was a few houses down. All I had to do was go there for some other things.

When i got the grimoire, I automatically booked it to my house. Maybe some of my childhood stuff was still there. Maybe not.

The only thing I found useful was Mrs. Cuddles: my teddy bear. I lost when I was younger after a sleepover with Caroline and Elena. I remember being torn up about losing her and Caroline telling me that someday she'll come back and tell me how much of a baby I was for crying over her.

A little melodramatic, now that I think about it.

Anyways, when I finally got back to the Boardinghouse,Damon was blasting some 1994 music that honestly was really um...sexy?

Okay give me some slack, he was playing "What a Mighty Good Man" and well, he was drunk or trying to be, and had his gray v-neck on and making us pancakes.

Then all of the memories from last night surfaced. The sounds, the feelings, the lust, and just like that he had me back into his Damon-love grip that I hated oh-so-much. From Caroline and Elena's experience with him, I don't think 'us' would be a good idea right now.

I just roll my eyes at him and call out to him. "Hey!" I shout.

He takes another swig of bourbon and keeps dancing to the music as he flips over another pancake.

Did I say sexy? I meant annoying!

"Hey!" I shout over the music one more time. I'd had it now, because now he was ignoring me.

I walked over to where he was and turned the music off. He looked at me with his eyes wide in confusion. "What?"

"I found Grams' old grimoire. I was thinking and realized that I taught myself magic before, I could do it again." I say to him.

"Mhhmm." He glances down at my other hand. "What's with the teddy bear?"

"It's my old bear, Mrs. Cuddles. I lost when I was younger and when I went back to my house, I found her." I say with a smile.

"Good for you." He looks away from me and turns his music back on; going back to what he was doing. I turn it off again. "Whaaaaaaaat!?"  
"I don't think you should be drinking. I mean, you shouldn't be drowning out your sorrows." I say with concern. "It's not safe."

"You know what else is not safe? Turning off a vampire's music while he's attempting to drown out his sorrows...unsafely." He took another swig of his drink and placed his other hand on the cd rack. He spun it around and stop it abruptly to blindly pick out a song. "Oooh: forgot about this one."

I grab his wrist and look up into his blue eyes. They were gray. From the days I've been here with him, I knew that they only got like that when he was sad.

He was thinking about home.

It's not like I don't ever think about them. All of our friends are probably missing us just as much as we're missing the, but at least they have each other. We're stuck here alone with each other with no one else to comfort us but ourselves.

"I miss them too, you know." I say to him with sadness etching my every feature. He clenches his jaw and tried not to let his wall holding back his sadness falter. "But we can't each other out. We need each other now more than ever. We can't separate or bicker like we want to. They probably aren't" I notice him flinch when i say 'they. "If you want to get back to her, you have to have hope. Because that's all that's going to help us right now. Hope."

He nods at me and hands me my plate of pancakes. I want to ask him why he makes them everyday, but I figured that would be asking too much of him in one day.

We eat in silence for a while. It hadn't occurred to me until today that he's actually eating real food. Like , I haven't seen him with one blood bag since the day he was about to kill me: the day we died.

I finally work up the nerve to ask him later today.

I was sitting in the living room with a circle of candles surrounding me. I hadn't meditated since the beginning Damon was laying on the couch throwing a tennis ball in the air and catching it repeatedly. The only sound in the room was the sound of the flames dancing on the wicks and Damon catching the ball.

Which, by then, was getting annoying.

'Do you mind?" I ask opening my eyes and looking at him in frustration.

"Not at all. I don't mind that you'll leave a bunch of melted wax on my livingroom floor." He says with a smart tone.

"If you want to go home, I suggest you let me try to get my magic back."

"You've been at it for over an hour and a half. I don't think you'll be getting your witchy woo woo anytime today."

"We've got a long time, Damon. I think I 've got it." I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I'd love to see this." Damon claps his hands together and rubs them back and forth. He looks down at me from his seat on the couch: hope in his eyes.

I try to feel the flames around me and meditate. I do the first spell my Grams taught me.

"Insindia…" I whisper. The flames remain at their same length. "Insindia!" I shout in frustration. Damon raises a brow and sighs as I open my eyes in defeat.

"Well, you failed." He says getting up and walking out of the room. He stopped in the doorway. "Which means we're stuck here in hell."

"Dont; say that!" I yell getting up and going over to him. "If you lose hope-"

"Hope is a load of bull!"He growls at me, "Hope is just you trying to deny that we aren't leaving!"  
"Hope is me trying to stay optimistic, Damon!" He walks away from my pinching the bridge of his nose. "It;'s all I have-"

"You don't get it do you!?" He in two strides he's in front of me with his hands gripping my arms in a vice like grip. "We are never leaving! We aren't going home! You aren't going to finish college, I won't see my brother, I will never see Elena again!"  
My eyes widen in surprise. ANger swirled around in his eyes like a storm. He pushes me away from him and he walks back into the living room.

"SO that's it then. You're just giving up?"

"What else is there left to do, Bonnie?" He says in defeat. "Don't you see? We can try to shut out the loneliness. We can attempt to pretend that things are okay. We can act like we're happy, but in retrospect, we're in hell. You can't get your magic back, Bonnie. We are never going home."

I let the tears fall from the reality swirling around us.

"SO for the last time: stop saying that there's hope for us!" And with that, he leaves the house.

I stood there with tears falling from my green eyes. He was right.

There is no way out.

Afterward, we didn't speak to each other for a while. We avoided each other until it was dinnertime. We ate in silence. That's when I remembered to ask him.

"You know what's crazy?" I say to him.

"What?'

"The fact that you haven't bared a fang not once since we've gotten here." He stops eating and looks up at me.

"So?"  
"So, that must mean that you aren't a vampire anymore."

The silence that followed could cut through diamonds. Then suddenly, he chuckled at me. "What?" I ask.

"I'm still a vampire, Bonnie." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. Damon, I've known you for three years. This is the longest I've ever seen you go without tearing into someone's artery or threaten someone-"

"Well maybe I don't have a reason to want to." He cuts me off with a glare. Not in the mood: got it.

But still, why hasn't he been drinking blood.

I know I'm the brave and selfless one here, but sometimes I do really martyr=y things.

For instance, what I did next.

I sat up in my seat across from Damon and rolled up the sleeve to my flannel shirt. I held out my wrist at him and it took him a second, but he finally looked up at me like I was crazy.

"No."

"Prove it. You say you're a vampire. You haven't burned in the sun since we've gotten here, yet you're still stronger than normal. Then there's the fact that you haven't consumed not one drop of blood since we've gotten here. You're still a big bad vampire then prove it to me."

He looked into my eyes and searched through them for an answer to my behavior. Obviously coming up short, he raised a dark brow in curiosity. "Are you that stupid?"

"What?" I ask.

"Bonnie, I died, correct?"

"Yea."

"So, when I crossed the no magic border, I lost all the magic in me. So the thing that made me a vampire was gone."

"So that's a yes on the on whole 'no vampire' thing."

"I still have fangs, but some aspects of my vamp-side is null and void."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Bonnie. You don't have your magic, so we could never find out."

"Maybe that's it!" I jump up out of my seat and a smile plasters across my face. "That's a sign or something!"

"What?" Damon says looking at me in confusion.

"Gram's said that I would find peace. She wouldn't send me here knowing that I couldn't get my magic back and the possibility of you wanting to kill me. She did this! She- ohmigod! She actually…" I run back over into the kitchen and grab a knife and a cup. I grip the bolster lip and slid down so that I left a trail of blood down my palm. It trickled down into the cup and pooled until I moved it away.

Damon got up and followed me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Proving a theory. " I hand him the cup. "Drink this."

"What? No-"

"Damon if you don't so help me God I will find a way to get my magic back just so I can leave you here!"

"What exactly are you trying to prove here?"

"If you're still a vampire, there is a greater chance that I'm still a witch. Think for a second: why would Grams leave me if she knew that I didn't have my magic?" I say.

Damon thinks this over and grabs the mug. He looks in it and slowly raises it to take a sip.

After a sip, he looks up at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Well?" I ask with hope.

"Did your blood always taste so...sweet?" He asked. I roll my eyes. "Wait! It has. I remember when I got a taste three years ago. Witch blood is so good."

"So I take it you still can drink blood?" I ask. He takes another sip.

"Yup. I guess I just don't need to."

"So I still have my magic. I just don't _have _it." I say happily.

"Or you don't and never will and we're just trapped here in hell forever."

"I doubt it." I say.

So what does that mean exactly? Is Grams trying to tell me something?

Maybe Damon still being a vampire is a sign. Maybe I still have my magic in me somewhere.

This is all way too confusing.

I'm tired and really worn out.

~Bonnie


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary

I feel awful. Like "I just burnt down an orphanage" awful.

It's been officially a month since Damon and I died. Today, instead of moping, I decided to keep Damon's mind off of it.

"Let's play pretend." I said after staking a bite from my pancake. I looked up and waited for Damon to set his fork down and give me his attention.

"Okay." He said huskily. "What are we pretending to be."

"How about cops and robbers?" I said with a smile. I was hellbent on having a good day.

"Alright." Damon said with a crooked smile; playing along. "I'll be the robber."

"Obviously." I teased. He rolled his eyes at me as I stood up and held out my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You agreed to play. We're just going to do it my way instead." I said as he took my hand. I led him into the sitting room.

"What are the rules, Bonnie?" He asks.

"Okay." I let go of his hand and face him. "Three things. Rule number one: no vamp speed."

"Like I'll agree to that." He laughs sarcastically.

"Damon I mean it." I warned

"Fine, what else?"

"That also means no eye thingy."

"Compulsion? That doesn't work on you!" He says in surprise.

"I mean the one where you do that...weird...eye thing that makes me feel bad and you know..." I said avoiding eye contact. I honestly didn't want to elaborate. He knew what I was talking about.

"No, I dont-"

"Well I'll tell you if you do." I said with a smile that said 'we are not talking about this.'

"What's the last one?" He asks a stepping closer. This,unwillingly, made my body hum.

"We have to wait until the eclipse."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun if its dark."

So we did. While we waited, Damon went through Stefan's diaries and I tried to fill in some of the crossword puzzle. I only have five more spaces left (YAAAAAAAASSSSS! XD ).

When it was dark enough, I went upstairs and found the darkest set of clothes for Damon and I to wear. This, of course, was hard, since most people refrained from wearing dark colors in 1994 most of the time.

But luckily, I found some.

"Put these on." I said tossing Damon the shirt and jeans he wore when we first got here. "For camouflage."

"Well aren't you smart." He looked me up and down. I was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with the darkest pair of jeans I could find. "Nice tough."

"Thanks." I tear away from his blue eyed gaze. "Go get dressed."

In a flash he was gone, and seconds later he stood before me dressed in the way that reminded me of home.

"All done. Ready?'

"Re-" Then suddenly there was a sharp pain in my head. I my knees gave in and I feel onto them on the floor.  
"Bonnie!" Damon shouted reaching out to me. He got down with me and placed both hands on each side of my head. "What's the matter with you?"  
The pain was replaced with the sound of my pulse pounding in my ears. clenched my eyes shut as I tried to make out what he was saying. All I could hear was my heart beat.

The world and Damon slowly began to fade. I still can't remember what exactly Damon was saying as the everything went black.

So after what felt like a few seconds, I opened my eyes again, but this time I was in my room at the Boarding house. Candles were lit everywhere, leaving a feeling of safety.

Well, it should have.

There was a sudden chill down my spine and the smell of the candles' burning scent surrounded me. "Hello?" I shouted out. "Damon?"

No answer.

I got up slowly. The only sound I heard we my breathing and the flickering of the flames dancing on the wicks of the candles. I walked out of my room and made my way over to Damon's. I walked inside slowly and inhaled the scent that was Damon. My eyes scanned the room quickly. His bed was empty. His bathroom was vacant.

He wasn't there.

"Damon." I yelled as I walked downstairs. Still no response. I walked into the kitchen. The sink was empty of dishes, even though I swear I didn't wash them. And God knows Damon didn't. The whole kitchen itself was spotless. It was as if no one lived there at all.

Everything was clean.

I walked into the living room and I sighed in relief when my eyes fell on Damon. he sat on the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand. His face was masked with worry. Worry that I couldn't help but feel responsible for.

"Thank God." I said approaching him. "I thought you left me here by myself."

"You thought I went home somehow?" He said looking up at me.

"I dunno what I was thinking exactly." I sat beside down beside him and placed my head on his shoulder. "What happened?"  
"You passed out or had a small aneurysm or something. Whatever it was it's gone. I fed you my blood, so you're healed."  
"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He took a sip of his drink. I looked away from him and focused my gaze on the window, realizing that it was dark out.

"We can um...we can still play if you're up for it." I said with hope. He downed the rest of his drink and looked down at me.

"Sure." I smile up at him and get to my feet. "But you have to be the robber."

I quirk my eyebrow at him in confusion. "You want to be the cop? Damon Salvatore wants to be a do gooder?"

"Not exactly..." The white of his eyes begin to transition into red as veins appear under them. "I need your magic, Bonnie." He said huskily.

"W-what? Damon..." I walked slowly away from him. He got up and in a second my back was up against a wall. He cupped her chin in his strong hand and looked at her intensely. "Damon, stop!" I begged. "I don't even have my powers back yet!"

"You're magic will get us out of here. I need it." He stated as he revealed his fangs. My scream bounced off of the walls as I felt his fangs break into the soft tissue of my neck.

Then I woke up for real that time. Not like last time though. I could tell this was for real.

"Bonnie." I sat up on the couch and rubbed my head.

"What happened I asked. Damon had his hand on my shoulder just in case I collapsed again.

"You must've had a massive migraine or something because you passed out." I maneuver myself so that I'm facing Damon.

Then that while dream comes rushing back to me.

"Were you in my head?" I asked simply.

"What?" I pushed him off of me and got up to tower over him from where he sat on the floor. "I said, were you inside my head? Did you give me that nightmare?"

"Bonnie-" he said getting to his feet.

"Don't Bonnie, me! I trusted you Damon!" I said pushing him away as he tried to get closer to me.

"I wasn't in your head and to be honest, I've never had a reason to want to be on your witchy little head!" Damon shouted.

"Oh yeah, then why else would I dream about you attacking me for my "magic?" I said mimicking his voice when I said magic.

"First of all, I don't sound like that. Second, I wasn't in your head. I was too busy trying to make sure you were okay." I looked and stared so deep into his blue eyes. They were a cobalt blue. I couldn't help but think that he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry." I said breathing heavily due to our closeness. He looked down and took my small hand in his. "I just don't understand why I would have a dream like that. Maybe it's a sign that I still have my magic." I said with hope burning inside of me. I then realized how close we really were. I jumped a little as his hand snaked around my waist. I gulped as he placed a kiss on my forehead. No, not again.

But like usual, my body wants the exact opposite.

So I move my head upward so that I was kissing him.

At first it was just our lips pressed together, but then our um...tongues got involved.

And I wasn't objecting at all this time as he moved his kisses along my jawline.

He used his vamp speed to pin me against the wall. I jumped up so that my legs were wrapped around him. Then he whispered in my ear.

"Can I bite you?" He asked. I felt my eyes widened, remembering my dream and what happened the last time he bit me. Something told me that this time would be different, though.

"Enjoy." I said rebelliously. I felt a little on on edge all day, so I didn't care how far this went.

Soon enough, he was kissing down my neck and nipping along the column of my throat. Eventually I felt fangs nipping at my neck and finally they pieced the soft tissue of my skin.

At first it hurt like hell, but then I felt like I was getting high from his bite in a good way. I was on cloud nine as he suckled firmly on my neck.

When he do stop, he tongued the two punctured wounds produced from his bite. I felt tingles shivers as a result, dear diary. I shouldn't like what he made me feel, but I did.

I should be thinking about Jeremy and how he was coping over my death. But Jeremy was Jeremy. He was gentle when we did our bad deed and considerate.

While Damon is...Damon.

He is passion personified.

Like last time, it all ended with me leaving his bedroom after our bad deed and me coming to write in you.

One night he's gonna catch me and we'll have to have this candid talk and...and...

The pressure!

Gosh, I sound more confused then Elena did.

I'm gonna get some more sleep before the Mormon.

~Bonnie


End file.
